inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickycha Kiki sanban
Nickycha Kiki Sanban ( ニッキカ サンバン Sanban Kiki Nickycha) is the survival member of the blue clan stars she is the daughter of Inuyasha higurashi and Kagome higurashi and the sister of Akai she is the victim of losing them by another half demon Naraku who came back from the dead her and akai stayed in the Leaf Village where she fell completely in love by Naruto Uzumaki after being touch by his words that one day he's going to become Hokage which becomes From observation of Naruto Uzumaki, nickycha finds both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. but after falling into the wrong hands of Orochimaru which He manipulated her heart by turing her sweet kind heart into a cold heartless killer she became a shinobi so she could someday grow strong enough to exact revenge against Naraku after Orochimaru successfully brainwashed her she eventually double-cross Naruto and the others she joined and later also joined Akatsuki, becoming an international criminal in the process. She later proves instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War in order to achieve her own goal of revolution, means killing anyone who stands in her way and even included her sister after the war she married naruto Uzumaki and had two kids akari and daisuke. Background after inuyasha and kagome got married and had two beautiful kids her and her big sister akai which is the second and youngest member of the family at the age of 6 her father told her fascinate stories about his journey and meeting their mother as well he tells his daughter that his first love which was Kikyo about he was going to use the Shikon no Tama to turn his self into human but however he warn his daughter about a another half demon name Naraku which trick her father and Kikyo into hating each other which he was the one who killed her 50 years before he eventually hide the shikon No Tama from Naraku in the process so he wouldn't make the same time again but throughout the years she becomes more curious about her father's background life and wanted to know about her grandfather's history life as well his father and her grandmother two which makes things more carious. narku kills her whole entire family her and her sister was decided to move to the Leaf Village for their own safety which she attended at the ninja Academy During her early childhood years in the Academy, Nickycha was frequently bullied by others due to her large breast Size which in the Japanese word describes as dairy cow or big big bimbo which she was also bully for helping a boy named Naruto Uzumaki and a girl named Hinata Hyuga To try and combat this, nickycha used her intelligence to help hinata which the both of them became friends, fuelling the other children's teasing by indicating by her boobs she was sensitive about it. Hinata, realising this, helped nickycha by giving her larger intelligenceas a way of drawing attention to the cuter features of her size, which helped Nickycha overcome her insecurity. The two became best friends and Nickycha grew more confident, developing her own unique personality under hinata's guidance. In the anime, one day about five years ago while searching for Ino to have lunch with, she spotted her, along with Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi stealing bits of food from others. Curious as to what they were doing, she followed them, discovering that they were bringing the food to a mysterious young child named Yota.Later, despite her genuine appreciation for hinata's friendship, nickycha felt that she was living in Hinata's shadow and longed to prove herself as Hinata's equal even teasing her are saying that she better then hinata Later, when Nickycha found out that hinata also had a crush on naruto Uzumaki, nickycha sill becomes friends with her but more of a rivealy so that they could compete for naruto's love, thus beginning a bitter rivalry between the two. Personality As a child, Nickycha was insecure and highly self-conscious about her large breast size; covering it up with different appearances. It was not until she met Hinata and Naruto, whom defended her from bullies and became her friends, did she become more self-confident.However, while nickycha was noted as being an honour student for her scholastic intelligence in the Academy, she became narcissistic as she was more interested in her appearance and sasuke as opposed to practising her ninja skills. Because of this, she found Naruto Uzumaki's advances and attempts to gain her attention irksome, calling him childish and foolish, citing his lack of a family as being a reason he was such an annoyance to everyone in the village, not realising that Naruto dream which he wants to become Hokage. Sasuke pointed out that this is because nickycha has experienced loss in her life and thus could understand himself or Naruto, prompting nickycha to look at things from Naruto's perspective in an effort to understand her teammates. Over time, nickycha developed a mutual friendship with her teammates throughout the series. Category:Hanyo Category:Females Category:Offspring of Inuyasha